


dirty instincts, filthy needs

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: But Drake's in heat, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, ancient zoan users go into heat because screw everything, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Drake goes into heat - as ancient zoan users do - and is left without the company of his lovers. He thinks of them.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins/Scratchmen Apoo/X Drake, Basil Hawkins/X Drake, Scratchmen Apoo/X Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	dirty instincts, filthy needs

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that great, and I'm sorry.

Drake’s blood pounds at the walls of his veins like boiling water as beads of sweat roll down his forehead, his neck, his chest, and further, and even further. His body is at a fever temperature, hot in a way that makes everything around him warm. The extreme heat drives him to panting, his lips parted with each fevered inhale and exhale. His head feels light and heavy at the same time and he’s sure he couldn’t explain that sensation even if his mind wasn’t fogged by need. 

It’s been two days since Drake’s heat started, and his condition has only gotten worse. He has coals burning under his skin, the flames strongest in his head and his hips, their flickering tongues licking at his body in a way that offers teases and nothing more. He usually isn’t this far in until the fourth day. He curses lowly and instantly regrets his rasped words when he feels the dry scratch of his vocal chords in his throat. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he hisses on an exhale. He can feel beads of sweat running down his neck and back, the sensation uncomfortable but not even comparable to the strain of the muscles in Drake’s legs, hips, and abdomen. Even worse is the agonizing throbbing of the length that juts from between his legs, the tip a furious red color and drooling precum - like the insatiable beast it is - that spills down his cock and onto his own thighs. The pearly liquid feels like lava on his own skin, and he swears that he can hear his flesh sizzle from the heat, though he knows it’s not true.

His hand, trembling enough to be visible with the naked eye, reaches down towards the heated iron with veins that brings the metal to a burning temperature. However, before he can wrap his fingers around his length and feel its pulsing girth against his rough palm, a wave of tortuous euphoria wracks through his body, causing his muscles to suddenly tense. His back goes taut like a bow, his jaw clenching and teeth gritting together as a primal sort of growl threatens to escape from deep in his chest. “Hgh!” The noise, though Drake valiantly tries to cage it in, is still released from between sharp teeth and into the humid air that surrounds his body.

The feeling passes after what may be a few seconds, but what feels to Drake to be several minutes. His body collapses back onto the bed as if it had been held up by strings that are suddenly severed from the beams that hold Drake up. His hand crashes like a comet down onto the tense plain of his stomach with a force that makes him wince, though the pain fades from his mind as if it never meant to exist and is quickly replaced by the feeling of blind and base need that’s familiarized itself with Drake over the past few days. Through the murky lake of Drake’s heat-aidled, only one thought manages to hook its anchor itself into his skull. 

_ ‘Where the hell are they?’ _

Three days before the baser needs of Drake’s zoan powers decided to rear their smirking heads, Drake’s lovers had been sent out on a mission by Kaido. For a week now, they’ve been gone, without Drake having a clue as to where they are other than that it’s some place too far for him to reach. Not to mention that apparently their mission isn’t affording them even the time to talk over a den den mushi. To make matters worse, Drake doesn’t know how much longer they will be gone, and he’d heard rumors that they were due to have been back two days ago. Drake knows that both of them are still alive since word would have reached him by now if anything had gone wrong on the mission, most likely because he would be sent out to finish what they had started. But, while Drake is glad nothing has happened to Hawkins and Apoo, he still can’t help but feel on edge about the fact that they haven’t returned. 

Drake had warned them of this  _ ‘condition’ _ that he has to suffer through for one week each year, had explained that it was not nearly as harsh or uncontrollable as many  _ vulgar _ stories had made it seem, and, thankfully, both Hawkins and Apoo had been understanding about the situation. Apoo had even made a few rather suggestive jokes about the situation, which had earned him one annoyed glare and one deadpan glance, which made Apoo laugh. As the musician laughed at his own jokes, Hawkins turned to Drake and reassured him that both he and Apoo would be willing to help Drake with whatever he needed, to which Apoo zealously agreed. Drake had thanked them, but told them that he would prefer to undergo it alone. Hawkins had pursed his lips and gave a terse nod, concerned but understanding. Apoo, on the other hand, had voiced his disapproval very blatantly, stating that if Drake needed help with something, he should let Apoo and Hawkins help him. Thankfully, Hawkins - beautiful, understanding, logical Hawkins - pulled Apoo into a kiss and initiated a night that distracted Apoo for at least a while, and managed to give Drake second thoughts about not wanting his lovers around for his heat.

However, in the end, Drake didn’t even have the chance to even consider the idea for real, as the next morning, Apoo and Hawkins were called upon by Kaido. That very afternoon, Hawkins’ and Apoo’s ships had set off to sea and were gone over the horizon, far from Drake but very present in his thoughts. In fact, Drake’s current thoughts  _ only _ consist of his lovers, and he can’t tell if that’s helping him through his heat, or if these thoughts are making it that much  _ worse. _

Drake could curse at how good his memory of the many nights he spent with arms and legs and everything in between entangled with his lovers’. He _ would _ curse those memories, the images that are all but tattooed on the inside of his eyelids, but those memories have him entranced and he can't even remember anything besides his own desire for his lovers. Drake's hand tracing the paths that Apoo's would favor - down Drake's side, over his hip before sliding to squeeze at the muscle of his inner thigh - as his lips would blindly search for Hawkins', though they never find their desired target.

The hand that rests on Drake's abdomen begins to slowly creep down as he distinctly remembers the sight of Hawkins and Apoo, the feeling of their bodies against his, the lewd sounds the made together. Drake's hand wraps around the base of his fever-hot cock as the phantom pleasures from past nights course through his body. It seems the euphoria he experienced with his lovers is ingrained in his nerves, and he can remember each and every late night, early morning, and lazy afternoon he's spent with them.

His hand slowly strokes towards his weeping tip - he remembers the first time Hawkins wrapped his dexterous fingers traced the veins of Drake's length while Apoo's mouth worked at the side of Drake's neck. His hand moves back down towards the base - he recalls the feeling of pushing into Apoo's body and making the musician stutter over a moan as Hawkins speaks dirty words in his ear. Back towards the swollen head - the feeling of Apoo’s tongue sliding against his own as Hawkins opens Drake with his fingers. Another stroke down - Hawkins’ shuddering and broken gasps as he takes both Drake and Apoo inside of him. Up - Messy kisses in the dark of night. Down - searing skin on skin.

Drake’s mouth hangs open, heated breaths pushing past his lips as precum coats his fingers and slicks his palm. His hand begins to move faster, his thumb rubbing up over his slit with every stroke as his hips begin to twitch. “H-Hawkins… Apoo…” The names that fall from his tongue are filled with familiarity and love and longing, and the way those syllables run over Drake’s tongue only serves to make his back arch. Dammit, Drake regrets not being able to have both of his lovers hear with him. He wants to feel Apoo’s broad chest against his back, wants to feel Hawkins’ hands on his chest, wants that glorious heat that grips him like a vice, wants to feel full enough that he can hardly breathe. 

“Hgh…” Low moans and grunts fill the room as Drake’s thumb rubs just under the head of his cock before his hand resumes the even strokes over the hot, slick skin. The only thing that disturbs his pace is the now wild bucking of his hips. How long has he been stroking? He can’t remember, it’s all a blur. All he can think about are Hawkins and Apoo.

He wonders, his brain filled with desire as thick as honey, who would take charge, if Hawkins and Apoo were here? Would they let Drake let loose and indulge in the roughness that’s born from the desperation of heat? Or would Apoo and Hawkins use their combined strength, intelligence, and powers to take over? Drake nearly chokes on a gasp of pleasure at the very thought. Hawkins using his powers to tie Drake down and Apoo using his words and size to drive Drake mindless. His hand begins moving faster on his cock as the thoughts begin to spiral so fast it makes Drake dizzy.

That thought turns into a fantasy that plays out so well in Drake’s head that he finds himself at the edge of his orgasm before much longer. He bites down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood so he can muffle the roars of pleasure he feels build up in his chest. White spills over his hand and stomach and chest as Drake’s head falls back, chest heaving with breath. His pulse races in his ears and only one thought makes itself clear in his hazy mind.

_ ‘Next year. Next heat, I will invite them.’ _


End file.
